


完全标记

by ranmochengyin20011028



Category: My hero academic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranmochengyin20011028/pseuds/ranmochengyin20011028





	完全标记

大概不会有比现在更糟糕的处境了。

「放开、放唔......」

然而男人只是略略挑了眉，赭色的双瞳红的吓人。

男人俯身，以不容拒绝的亲吻作为要求的回复。

肢体纠缠的男人与男人，压制与反抗的动作因一方的异常状态而显得格外煽情。

极近的距离里，呼吸都是彼此吐息。

只剩下意识还算清醒，但无力的身体与渴求肌肤接触的情潮，还有男人那如同野兽般看他的眼神，无不提醒着他事情最糟的走向。

周身都被男人用信息素缠绕，带着木质调的柑橘气味不复过往般干净清爽，于此刻变得分外难缠，明明该是看不见也摸不着的生物费洛蒙，却能于此时如同网子般将他束缚，他甚至能够感受到信息素在身上游走的触感，以缓慢、强势又色情的姿态，每过一处都能让他的肌肤无法控制的颤栗 。

独属于男性的脆弱被他人把弄在手心，男人带着茧的指节，时轻时重的挑弄，感官上的愉悦伴随着细微的疼痛感，如浪潮般一阵又一阵袭来。

吮吻的湿热是小小的火星，落在身上烫得不可思议，一点一点沿着肌理游移，直至男人锐利的齿尖啃上觊觎已久的颈侧，情潮的快感几乎将他所剩无几的理智燃烧殆尽。

肌肤与肌肤的厮磨，亲吻、啃咬与抚摸，灼热的氛围夹杂着男人带甜的个性气味，一步一步的挑起两人之间的情欲。

直至两人的距离削减为负，被侵入的酸胀感传来，绿谷出久明白，被越过的线已经无可挽回。

来自那人的拥抱随着情事的进程越发紧固，推抵在男人胸膛的双手，于无法逃离的此刻，更像是调情。

昂首的腿间器官，在两人紧贴的距离理磨磨蹭蹭，被男人刻意哺喂快感而得以茁壮，却又在濒临释放之前被一把掐住。

「呜........」突如其来的疼痛感来自无法被锻炼的脆落之处，水雾在剎时布满眼眶，绿谷出久不禁闷哼出声，指尖揪紧，于男人胸上留下泛红的抓痕。

男人垂眸，看了眼被留下痕迹的胸膛，上头传来的轻微刺痛感不知如何的娱乐了他，他勾起唇角，放缓了挺动的速度，满意的看着绿谷出久在他身下，因他所起的任何反应。

「打开，让我进去。」颈部的喉结上下滚动，他的掌指在绿谷出久的茎部上缓慢压揉，拇指则顺着茎身往下，漫不经心似的在球囊上圈圈绕绕，说： 「乖一点吶， DEKU。」

紧致的肌肉已经绷到最紧，底下似乎可见上浮的青筋，汗液自额间滑落脸颊，沿着颈项下落，漂亮又健硕的男性线条，在室内光与影的交会中被细细描绘。  
信息素浓烈又热情的纠缠住绿谷出久，年轻强壮的Alpha以自身的美丽作为邀请，极尽所能的诱惑他共陷欢愉。

「 胜、小胜......」被Alpha信息素紧紧困博，身躯与个性完全不听使唤，全然陌生的处境与失去力量的劣势，绿谷出久心中腾起的是面对未知的惊慌。连呼喊的话语都带着可怜兮兮的呜耶感。

平日里代表可靠伙伴的浅浅柑橘香，此时成为最大的危机来源，被仔细关照抚弄的器官重新昂扬，口鼻之间嗅闻到的信息素气味更使他不住晕眩，瓦解他所有的理智，一点一点在快感中沉沦。

这样不行！

但哪里不对？

混沌的大脑难以思考，翠绿的眸子里映着熟悉的人影。

「 啊，是我。」带着情欲的嗓音听起来比平时要低哑慵懒，爆豪胜己舌尖自发胀的齿缘扫过。

额际上布满细汗，清透的水迹随着重力坠落在绿谷出久被撑开的大腿内侧，沿着曲度滑向中心深处，在年轻的Alpha眼中，这画面性感的不可思议。

想亲吻他，想拥抱他，想占有他，想囚禁他......随着年龄增长，这样的念头在脑中回荡的就越发强烈。

谁能想到呢？作为新一代和平象征的英雄人偶，会因一时不察跌入狂热崇拜者的陷阱。

如果不是他半途察觉不对前往截获，怀里的这个人很可能便因此被染指上其他人的气味。

只要一想到，那深沉的妒火就不住地越烧越旺。

他当然清楚自己此下的作为几乎与那个设陷阱的变态没有两样，也清楚眼下发生的事情绝对不是绿谷出久所愿，但那又如何。

不会有比眼下更好的机会了， 而他的目的当然不会只是一次感官愉悦。

爆豪胜己将自己退抵在入口边边，浅浅的抽送与磨蹭，他远没有外表看起来的冷静，仅存不多的理智就快要完全溃堤，作为 Alpha的狩猎本能在血液疯狂催促，口腔里肿胀的牙龈将犬齿又往外推长了几分。

得到这个人，将他里里外外都打上属于自己的印记！

甜蜜入口撑不住Alpha的几经寻找，在入侵者细细搜索之下，终于暴露了皱褶中颤抖的踪迹，爆豪胜己手上的动作未曾松懈，直至属于绿谷出久那带着草木香的信息气味，终于开始开始泛起泉水般的淡甜，属于Alpha的本能清楚的知道，身下的这人已为他作好准备。

「 啊啊！」回异于先前单纯被侵入的酸胀感，位于隐密地的小小入口接纳了蓄谋已久的入侵者，他缩着身子，藏在男性Beta泄殖腔里的小小通道，总算迎来了今生第一个访客。

隐密之处被称到最开，前与后的双重刺激，跳得极快的心脏，熟悉的信息素香味，连脚趾都卷缩的快感，破碎的呻吟，绿谷出久终究忍不住在爆豪胜己手中释放。

森林与泉水的浅淡香味随着他的液体逸散，带着些微的麝香腥气，与之相对的是在释放过后，稍稍回笼的理智。

「 小胜？」

然而稍稍回神的思绪，一望就是那人将沾满自己白色体液的手掌放到唇边舔舐，淫糜的画面重击他的大脑，薄红瞬间染满全身。

像是故意展现给他看般，爆豪胜己张着唇，舌头将手上的奶白液体啜入口中，顺势舔过不小心沾染上的唇缘，然后扶起绿谷出久的腰与腿，就着结合的状态将他翻转过身。

「快停、恩.......胜......」阻挡的话语还未完全吐露就被体内上窜的刺激绞碎，相合之地的深处，随着Alpha进取而越发黏腻，快感自每个被他碰触的地方传来，失去控制的不安与被填满的满足感，每个抵抗都像是迎合，异样的官能在脑中拔河，纠结的几乎将他搞疯。

「你在说甚么傻话。」长驱直入最深之处，健壮的手臂紧紧将怀中的人扣住，失了先机的Beta，每一次挣扎都被轻易化解，舔吻随着脊椎上游，落在肌肤上的每个吻，都能让怀中的人不住颤抖。

他亲吻 Beta颈后被情欲逼的上浮的腺体，在极限之处的时机终至成熟，张口，锐利的犬齿沿着Beta的颈下的腺体咬下，埋于他体内的灼热象征，在甬道终处推开秘密之门，Alpha胀起根部的结与那人完全镶嵌，勃发的种子被全数送入Beta 体内的小小密室。

「呜！」快感似电流一般在身上窜流，绿谷出久蜷缩在Alpha怀中不住呜鸣，身体深处传来黏腻感受使他忍不住地颤动，指节揪紧，在爆豪胜己搂着他的手臂上留下划痕。

用舌尖描绘绿谷出久肩颈之后的咬痕，年轻的Alpha将自己埋入Beta颈侧狠狠嗅闻，确保这人里里外外都裹上他的味道。

既使明知这种信息素完全交融的状态，在Beta身上持续不了多久，但只要有了开始，他就能够有把握能让这个状态一直持续下去，杜绝那些总搞不清楚状况的杂鱼们的痴心妄想。

拥抱纠缠的两个人因性愉悦的高潮不住喘息，紧紧相贴的两个人连心脏的频率都共享，余韵中所蔓延的亲昵大大的满足了Alpha虚荣心。

「别吸的这么紧啊，会给你的，IZUKU。」紧贴着绿谷出久耳边低语：「都给你。」

利用Beta初次打开生殖道而产生的失神，爆豪胜己抱着怀中的人自沙发上起身，就着相连的姿态往卧室走去。

趁胜追击，将优势使用的淋漓尽致，可一贯都是他的拿手好戏。

最重要的标记已经完成，接下来，就让他们一同纵情享乐吧。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ABO私设补充：

1\. Alpha埋在体内的结和后颈线体的咬痕同时达成才是完全标记。

2\. 男性Beta体内的子宫，会在完全动情的状态下被启动，于这个状态，完全标记能够更加持久，初次启动会消耗大量的体力，所以才会出现短暂的失神状态。

3\. 给绿谷下debuff的变态已被爆豪解决，解决的过程中除了变态没有任何人受伤。

4\. 榴莲头心机很重，初次的地点选在家里的沙发上，除了是为了让绿谷无法逃跑以外，也是为了在过程中，绿谷可以离他更近一点。

5\. 男性Beta并不会像O一样被永久标记。

6\. 男性Beta能够感受到A和O的信息素，但较不容易受到影响。


End file.
